Take My Chicken
by uwishuwereshortlikeme
Summary: A very sweet romantic comedy. TRORY! I can't give away too much in here, you'll have to read this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is my first story. I like it. I think it will be the best story on here by far. I'm not usually conceited, but this story is amazingly awesome. I'm telling you, you had better put this story on your Favorites' list. It's a one-shot. Unless you want more. I can always write more if I get a lot of reviews. :D I hope I get a lot of reviews because I really love this story. IT's a sweet romantic-comedy. Did I mention it's fantastic? I think I did, but just in case you missed it. You are so excited to read this story now, huh? I bet your tired of me writing these stupid authors notes. I hate authors notes. People who write them spend too much time on the A/N than the story. It's friggin' retarded. rolls eyes dramatically Well, since you are dying to read this story, I suppose I will put it on. Shoot, how do I do that? Crap. Sorry, I have short-term memory. It took me months to write this story because I don't remember what all I wrote. It takes me awhi- what was I saying? haha. That was a joke, for people who can't tell what sarcasm is._

_I'm a pretty sarcastic person, which was why I think this story is good. It keeps the characters In-Character when they are all sarcastic. Because the show is very sarcastic. Of course, you already know this if you are weird enough to actually read FanFiction. Of course, I'm pretty stupid for actually writing this. Have I taken up enough of your time? Eh, I don't think so. Joking, by the way. I'm still putting a few finishing touches. Hold on, I have a new line for the story. _

_I just put the line in. You don't really know that I went away, because let's face it, You are just reading and can't tell if I go away or not. I could go away for hours and you wouldn't know. You probably wouldn't wait an hour to read what I wrote an hour from when I came back. Unless you were stupid. Then thats an exception. But only if you are **really** stupid. I mean it, you would have to be locked in a padded room surrounded by the men in the white coats. That's how stupid you would need to be. Whew. I think I've spent more time on this authors note then the actual story. Actually, thats not true. Remember? It took me months to write the whole damn story. _

_I'm kind of tired. Really, I'm about to fall asleep. Ok. Well, I think you are getting pretty sick of this A/N and probably already skipped to the actual story. Your probably wondering if there actually is a story. Wouldn't that suck if you actually read all of this to find out that there is no story? Don't worry. There actually is a story. I'm not completely wasting your time. Well, maybe a little bit, but not much. For the people who actually put up with me and read all of this, Thank You! You each are very special to me. I love you all! Well, not really. I don't know you. I can't love you. Idiots. Alright. I suppose I'm finished with this now. Here is the moment you've all been waiting for. Waiting for a long, long time. Dramatic drumroll, please! dududdudududu thats the drums, in case you didn't know. Here it is! _

* * *

Rory's stomach started growling. She was starving. She passed Tristan in the hallway. He stopped her.

"Hey Rory." He said in that smooth, sexy voice of his.

"Hey. Gosh, I'm starving! I can't wait until lunch." Rory told him while rubbing her tummy.

Tristan reached in his back pocket.

"Here, have my chicken wing."

* * *

_TA-DA! Wasn't that fabulous? I know it was!_ _But seriously, can a story be that good? I haven't read one thats better than this one yet. Ok, now I know you are dying to press that little review button, so have at it! You know you want to. The urge is growing deeper and deeper. It's not that hard, I promise! You just need to clic- wait. I don't need to tell you this. Just go to the 'help' button. It will tell you how to leave a review. :-D Thanks for reading! I expect to see at least 50 reviews in my inbox in the morning! Toodles. _

_By the way, this is dedicated to my very good internet friend. You know who you are. :D Silly goose. :-O You don't remember your name? If you can't figure out who you are, this will give you a hint. Paperclip. Hehe. Only you will get that. I heart you! Your the best internet friend ever! _

_-uwishuwereshortlikeme-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Didn't I tell you that this story was amazing? I have 9 whole reviews to prove it. :-D Now, this was intended to be a one-shot, but since people loved the story so much, another chapter is here! It took me months to post it, but I was bored and the computer was right in front of me. _

_Did I mention that I was insanely happy that people loved the story? Because seriously, it was so awesome! I mean, come on, who would think of a plot like mine? Wasn't it just so incredible? _

_Oh, before I let you get to the actual story, I have the funniest thing to tell you! But before I get to that, you must go see the movie Talladega Nights (The Ballad of Ricky Bobby). It is the most funny movie in the entire world! I swear I laughed through the whole thing! Now, the funny story I was about to tell you... What was it again... Hmm... Oh yeah! I remember now. I was at the movies and this guy came up to me. He was at least 60 years old (no joke) and he asked how old I was. I was like why do you want to know? And he said because I need to ask if you have something. I was really confused by now so I was like, what do you need to ask me? He leaned in to my ear and asked if I had a condom! I was like, no! He was all old and wrinkly and it was disgusting, but it was hilarious at the same time! -crickets- Well, I guess you had to be there, but it was funny to me._

_Anywho, this chapter of the story is even better than the last one! I swear! I didn't think it was possible to be better than chapter one, but it has happened! I feel like I should get a crown or a medal or something! Dang, I'm going overboard with the authors note again, aren't I? I don't mean to, it just kind of comes out and I can't stop myself! It's like I'm possessed or something! Maybe Sam and Dean can come un-possess me. Oh, Sam and Dean are off of the show Supernatural. It is the single most greatest show on television! I am seriously in love with it! If you have never seen it, watch it Thursday nights! Because you will laugh, cry,and be horrified! This show is amazing! Almost better than my story, but my story just cannot be beat!_

_Since you have been sopatientwithme by reading the whole authors note, I will end it here. Right after this paragraph. I do appreciate you taking the time to read what I have to say! Iknow I wouldn't read someones A/N if it wasthis freaking long! Now,the long awaited chapter 2 of Take My Chicken!_

* * *

Now that Rory's hunger was stable for the time being, she walkedaway from Tristan and went to her locker. There, she ran into Paris. All of a sudden her stomach growled again! 

Paris looked atRorysuspiciouslyso Rory said, "Sorry, I just ate somethingbut I guess it didn't last long."

Parisdug around her purse and pulled something out of it. It was aslice of cake! She handed it to Rory.

"There you go."

* * *

_Well, what did I tell you? Much better than last chapter, right?I know it is! So, now that you've read the amazing-ness, you must review! Please? If you're really nice Imight possibly do another amazingchapter! I wasn't planning on it but canbe pursuaded with Ramen Noodles andPeanut Mand M's._

_**-uwishuwereshortlikeme-**_

_Oh yeah! This was dedicated to Bri! Even though I haven't talked to her in forever! But this story was her idea! Without her, I would be nothing but another short person._


End file.
